fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Help Page/Making Characters
This help page is designed to assist you in telling you what you can and can not make on this wiki. This section covers the rules of making characters and variants of other characters. Making Characters Kaiju and other creatures * Though this is a wiki for fan-made kaiju, we also accept kaijin, ki-kaijin, choju and yokai. Some examples of these are Phobios (a kaijin), Bokreg (a choju) and the Cursed Painting (a yokai). We aim to create innovative characters here so no idea for a character is too crazy to be accepted on the wiki. Other characters such as ultras, aliens and mechanical characters are also allowed on the wiki. Human Characters * Human characters are also allowed on this wiki, such as Austin King, James Taylor and Blake Taylor. However, pages for human characters can only be made if they are main characters of a series or story that they are in. If they are merely supporting characters, then they can not have a page here. * There is only one exception to this rule, and that is human antagonists of individual episodes. They too can have pages here as long as they are relevant. Variants of existing kaiju * Variants of existing characters are allowed on this wiki. If you use a kaiju, robot, alien, or any other character that already exists (such as Godzilla and Gamera), please change something about their origin, powers, appearance or clearly specify that it's your version of the character. Twin Tail (Universe 789) is a good example of this. * You can also create variants of existing characters made by users on this wiki. However, you must get permission from their original creators before making your own variants or else they will be deleted. For example, characters such as Oh Pi and Ratzilla have received their own variants but only after the creators granted permission to do so. Parody Characters * Parody characters are also allowed on this wiki. The same rules that apply to normal pages and characters apply to parody characters and if they are a parody of a character on the wiki, you must still get permission from the creator to make them. Permission / Stealing * Do not use another kaiju in your series or stories without permission from the creator. * You are not allowed to make pages for characters you didn't make. The only kaiju not created by users on this wiki are here for the sake of documentation and if they are well known, such as Red, Acacius and the Legendary Wolfman. Do not create pages for well-known characters such as these three. It is the choice of the staff of the wiki if they are given pages here. Works in Progress * If your page is under construction (a work in progress), it must be marked with the 'WIP' template at the top of the page. It must also be placed in the 'WIP Pages' character where it will remain until the creator of the page finishes it or deems it acceptable enough for the wiki. If a page is for a character in a series being written and their history section hasn't been completely updated, it doesn't require the WIP template due to the series still being written. Forms * Other forms of your kaiju are to be listed to the same page as the Kaiju itself. Making a separate page just for transformation of your Kaiju is generally seen as unnecessary and if this is done, the secondary page will be deleted and moved to the original page. The exception to this is if the Kaiju has a substantial amount of appearances in that form to warrant a separate page, or if the alternate form was created first, such as Godzilla (Universe 986) and Super Super Godzilla Category:FMK Wiki Category:Standards and Rules